


Of Boats, Yachts and Cruise Ships (aren't they all just ships?)

by wonwhoops



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, if u squint enough u might end up shipping everything like i do, mentions of a fair amount of other ships but not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwhoops/pseuds/wonwhoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nudge from Wonwoo was all it took for Junhui to lift his head from where it rested on the former’s lap, snapping upwards to check what his attention was needed for. Wonwoo wore a small smile, so Junhui followed his gaze to see that their leader had just walked into the living room, and immediately mimicked the expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Boats, Yachts and Cruise Ships (aren't they all just ships?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpalStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalStone/gifts).



> [awkwardly waves] I can safely say that this is all over the place but so am I so uhh,,, I was given two months to finish this and only started a day ago but let's all uhhhm just sit down for a second and appreciate jeon wonu's existence and everything will be ajun niceu again maybe y-yay !! ;_; c-:  
> hAHAha funfact this is the first thing i ever publish and itreallyisntwellwrittenenoughormaybeatall and its 7 am and and i like to think i couldve done better but life cant be great bUT wonhui can wonhui is always the greatest please love wonhui wonhui is the best k bye

At this time in the night, all of the members — except from Jihoon, who was still showering, and Soonyoung and Seokmin, who were respectively drying up and getting dressed — had finished their nightly routines and hit the living room, balancing eagerness to stay up late talking, since they had nothing scheduled for the next day, with the usual weariness rehearsing and performing brought.

 

On the largest couch's right end, sat an annoyed Minghao. Minghao was quietly but exasperatedly trying to tell his so-called best friend that, if he was sleepy, he should go sleep in his bed and _not_ on his shoulder. Mingyu, the boy next to Minghao, looked like he couldn't care less about the younger's protests, and forced his head back on his shoulder no matter how many times Minghao'd shove him off.

 

Seungkwan was seated weirdly at ease — even though he was just about sandwiched between the coffee table and Mingyu's legs — on the floor in front of the couch, snickering at the other two's bickering and enjoying the irritation that showed on Minghao's face. Okay, Minghao _did_ love all of the members dearly, but the tiny, yet still clearly noticeable smiles on both Mingyu's and Seungkwan's faces indicated amusement, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe them off.

 

Paying little to no attention to the bustle that was happening around him, a bored Wonwoo occupied the seat next to Mingyu. Wonwoo sat in silence, twiddling Junhui's golden, still slightly damp from the shower hair between his fingers, utterly displeased at how much the unceasing bleaching ruined the other's once soft locks.

 

The last seat next to Wonwoo was empty, but, regardless of that, Junhui had crashed on top of the others instead; his head placed on Wonwoo's thighs, most of his torso on Mingyu's and the rest of his body either curled up on Minghao or dangling off the end of the couch. Junhui looked surprisingly hyper and talkative given the late hour, but when that was pointed out, he brushed it off saying that cold showers always rejuvenated him, and joined Hansol, Chan and Jeonghan's heated argument about how _Hyungwon-hyung does look like the frog meme_.

 

Jeonghan and Chan were seated on the opposite sofa, with an empty seat between them, since Jeonghan was nestled up in his favourite spot and Chan always enjoyed being as physically close to Hansol as possible.

 

The last couch was taken up by Hansol and Jisoo, one of them bending on the left arm and analyzing Hyungwon's face structure with Chan, and the other trying to fight off drowsiness and faintly laughing at what was being said.

 

A nudge from Wonwoo was all it took for Junhui to lift his head from where it rested on the former’s lap, snapping upwards to check what his attention was needed for. Wonwoo wore a small smile, so Junhui followed his gaze to see that their leader had just walked into the living room, and immediately mimicked the expression.

 

Junhui's eyes lit up; Jisoo was next to Seungcheol's usual seat that day. It was going to happen, it _had_ to happen. They were going to witness _Cheolsoo_ moments, something as rare and precious and refreshing as rain in the middle of a hot, dry summer.

 

Once Seungcheol began pacing towards his seat, Wonwoo untangled his fingers from Junhui's hair and rhythmically tapped them on the latter's forehead, to serve as a drumroll. Junhui would have laughed, if he didn't relate so strongly to the anticipation such a silly action portrayed.

 

 The eldest playfully kicked Jisoo's leg when he went closer to him, making Jisoo chuckle, and Junhui and Wonwoo glance at each other. The moment they fixed their eyes back on Seungcheol, however, he had moved past Jisoo and sat next to Jeonghan, already placing a hand on his thigh and asking if he could know how the sketch of a frog resembled Hyungwon.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, hyung, out of all the members you just _had_ to pick Jeonghan-hyung, didn't you?”, Wonwoo spoke and groaned in unison with the boy on his lap, both internally cursing. “I mean, yes, okay, everyone, including me, ships you with literally all the members but that was the most mainstream and predictable move you could go for”, he huffed, knitting his eyebrows together in indignation.

 

“Nope. It won't work like this, I've waited _more than enough_ for this. I won't let anything ruin it”, Junhui muttered under his breath and pushed himself up from the couch, uncalculatedly dodging a slap from Seungkwan for almost stepping on his phone. “I'll fix it”, he stated and, completely ignoring the confusion on his face, he walked up to Seungcheol, pulled him up and dropped him half on Jisoo's lap, before returning to plop back down, this time next to Wonwoo.

 

“I fixed it”, Junhui announced to the rapper and beamed when Wonwoo grabbed and held his hand. He interpreted this as an unspoken 'good job'.

 

Wonwoo initiating hand holding meant a lot to Junhui, so he had picked up the habit of attempting to decipher the reasons behind it every time it happened. The dancer had first noted that Wonwoo would only take hold of his hand when he was either nervous, extremely excited or on the verge of breaking down in tears. Be that as it may, nowadays the younger would grasp for Junhui's hand in any and every case. When he was bored or sad, delighted or surprised, content or tired.

 

There was no point for Junhui to try and interpret anything, not when there was never a particular purpose behind this anymore, but trying to read Wonwoo made Junhui feel closer to him. As long as no cameras were around, Wonwoo wouldn't even care to find an excuse to clasp his fingers around Junhui's, and then adjust them to easily rub circles on his skin with his thumb. He did it frequently and absentmindedly, and it got Junhui thrilled every single time.

 

“Right. What exactly happened just now?" The leader's voice snapped Junhui out of his reverie, as he looked up from Wonwoo’s fingers. Junhui subtly took a sharp breath in, doing his best to force the blood that had rushed to his cheeks and neck flow normally again.

 

“Junhui did God’s work, that’s what happened’’, Wonwoo retorted with a grin playing on his lips.

 

“Jun just pushed me in Josh’s lap”, Seungcheol said blankly, yet shifted to get more comfortable when Jisoo circled his arms around him.

 

“Exactl- Oh my Gosh, look at how adorable they are”, Wonwoo started confidently, but ended up leaning on Junhui’s arm and mumbling the last part when he saw Jisoo resting his chin on Seungcheol’s shoulder. Though Jisoo looked more amused than intrigued, Wonwoo could nearly see tiny, red question marks flying around the leader’s head. He held back a laugh and used their still entwined hands to nudge Junhui, wordlessly inducing him to give an explanation.

 

“I’d say we’re two of, like, the 40 people worldwide that focus on shipping Cheolsoo the most out of the ’95line ships”, Junhui announced bitterly. “Occasions like this are treasured, alright? They happen once in a million because both of you are always attached to Jeonghan-hyung, one at a time. It’s not fair for Jeonghan-hyung to constantly be the center of your attention, thus we have to do whatever we can to make Cheolsoo moments happen and last for longer than 5 seconds”, he added and Jeonghan, from the other side of the room, pondered whether or not he should be offended at that.

 

“Wait, wait. Is this about the stories?”, Chan chimed in before the leader could call for a more adequate rationale.

 

“ _Fanfics._ You mean fanfics”, Hansol corrected tellingly. “But I doubt that’s what they’re talking about. There are 3 Cheolsoo fics maximum out there”, he sneered and Junhui narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“I’m _genuinely_ sorry to interrupt this magnificent conversation but… Care to fill me in?”, Seungcheol pouted, looking slightly fed up. “Ships? Fanfiction? What’s a fic? What the fuck is a Cheols- Is that my name and Josh’s combined, are you guys- Don’t netizens do that to k-drama couples, did you guys just-”

 

“Isn’t our leader the brightest?”, Jisoo ruffled Seungcheol’s hair and lightheartedly teased him in the same jovial tone his laughs came in. The eldest pulled an unsettled expression and wrenched to face him.

 

“What do you know about all of this?”, Seungcheol asked, dubiously glaring at the younger.

 

“Barely anything, but it’s unquestionably entertaining”, Jisoo shrugged and Seungcheol fixed his glare at Jeonghan next, squinting to get the same question across without talking. Jeonghan shrugged, causing the elder to relax a little. At least he wasn’t the only one that was completely new to this.

 

“OKAY, so…”, exclaimed Wonwoo, managing to get everyone’s attention – everyone’s apart from Minghao’s, that is, who was currently snapping selcas of Mingyu drooling on his shirt. “We say that we _ship_ two or more people with each other when we want them to be together. Yes, hyung, together in a relationship. Yes, in a romantic one. You can ship people in a platonic way, don’t worry”, the brunette clarified.

 

“ _Please_ , are you trying to say that you only ship this platonical- OUCH, WHAT THE FUCK-”

 

“So, anyways”, continued after effectively shutting Junhui up with a jab in his side for almost selling him out. “And lastly, fanfiction and fics mean the same thing. Fanfics are… probably the best thing that’s ever happened”, he finished with a satisfied smile and a silent sigh through his nose.

 

“I don’t remember naming either of _these two_ ‘fanfics’, though”, came a familiar, purposefully low-pitched voice as someone jumped into the room. Junhui could practically _hear_ Seokmin wiggling his eyebrows without turning his head, from the tone of his voice alone, but when he did, Seokmin was squatting and smugly flexing his biceps. Everyone either ignored or groaned at his lame attempts at humor, so Seokmin sniggered at his own joke and sat in between Jeonghan and Chan. Soonyoung entered next, shook his head at Seokmin and sat on the floor with his back in between the latter’s legs. “So, what’s the fuss about?”

 

“Wonwoo boats me with Joshua”, Seungcheol deadpanned and snorts erupted from nearly every member in the room.

 

“ _Ships_ ”, Chan pointed out the obvious in between chuckles.

 

“If you’re all doing this to make me feel old again, I swear to God-“, the leader exhaled, piqued by the fact that he still didn’t understand half of what was being said. “You never explained what fanfiction is”, he tried again, deciding that it’d be better if he stayed patient, kept his cool and humored the younger ones to find out what all of this was about.

 

“I’m pretty sure Woo offered a spot on definition, but I’ll elaborate a little more”, Junhui commenced. “Fanfics are fictional stories written by fans. They describe situations and events, and feature real people, fictional or original characters and their relationships with each other in them. In these ones in particular, you star in them, hyung”, he grinned, and stretched his smile even more when Wonwoo’s thumb toyed with his, as the older nodded in agreement at Junhui’s choice of words. Seungcheol tilted his head, looking equally disturbed and confused.

 

“That sounds a lot creepier than I think it should, Junhui”, the leader said and scrunched his face up.

 

“They aren’t creepy! Fanfics are, in fact, a blessing. And, by the way, there are certainly more than 50 Cheolsoo fanfics, thank you very much”, the Chinese boy very belatedly countered Hansol.

 

“Yeah, but it still feels like they’re -45. I’ve read the good ones more than twice already, and-“

 

“Silence, Wonwoo, we’ll win this”

 

“Alright, Cheolsoo is a nice ship, I won’t disagree with that, but… guys… _guys_ … Jicheol… Jicheol is the best ship, there I said it”, Hansol blurted out, getting a funny look from Chan.

 

“I thought we had agreed that Jihoon and Mingyu were a thing”, Chan said.

 

“They can be, both ships can be a thing. But Cheol-hyung is attached to Jihoon 24/7 and their dynamics are really, _really_ cute and so is their height difference and he’s kissed Jihoon a billion times and Jicheol is the best ship”, Hansol ranted, squishing his face with his hands in despair at the end.

 

“Hmm, you seem like you really _boat_ Jicheol, Hansol”, the youngest chortled.

 

“Boat? I don’t just boat Jicheol, Channie, I _yacht_ it”, Hansol responded, holding back chuckles as well.

 

“If you two keep making fun of me, I’ll _private-jet_ you out of the stratosphere”, Seungcheol tried to threaten but had a ‘That doesn’t make any sense with this context, you’re better off if you drop it’ half-whispered, half-giggled into his ear.

 

“I like to think that Jicheol can stand for Jisoo and Seungcheol”, Wonwoo mumbled against Junhui’s arm. “Besides, Seungcheol-hyung has kissed like, every one of us, multiple times, so that’s irrelevant ”

 

“THAT’S NOT TRUE, I’ve only kissed Jihoon once, like 3 years ago. And Mingyu two months ago but only for that broadcast thing. And Seungkwan yesterday when-”

 

“HEY, RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU’VE EVER BEEN KISSED BY CHOI SEUNGCHEOL”, Junhui yelled over the leader’s voice. Everyone in the living room raised a hand, with Minghao also holding up the right arm that belonged to a passed out Mingyu, a couple of members raising both hands, and Soonyoung trying to also raise a leg.

 

“I’ve never been kissed by Choi Seungcheol”, Jihoon lied as he got out of the bathroom, already dried up with boxers and a teal sweater on, and plopped on the sofa arm next to Minghao.

 

“Hyung, are you kidding? I’m sure it was captured on camera more than twice”, Minghao voiced and instantly got smacked up the head, groaning at both the pain and the members’ talking getting louder. He glared at Jihoon and put on a pair of earphones to ignore everyone more conveniently, ineffectively trying to push Mingyu off of him once more.

 

“HERE’S AN IDEA”, Seungcheol shouted out, trying to cover all of the others’ voices. “How about we stop blabbering about all of your platonic boats that include me – okay, _ships_ , _SHIPS_ that include me, Chan, is it not the same thing- SEUNGKWAN STOP LAUGHING – and turn the spotlight on the _actual mutual crush_ that’s been going on for at least four months now?”, he uttered, interrupting himself but eventually plastering on a cocky, knowing grin, and Wonwoo didn’t like where this was going at all.

 

“Huh?”, Jun pulled his face away from Wonwoo’s hair to ask.

 

“Yeah, isn’t it way too convenient for you two to exclude yourselves from this mess?”, Jisoo spoke and mirrored the leader’s expression. “I’m sure there are more than enough ships that involve the two of you, but nobody has mentioned any yet”

 

“I, uh…”, Wonwoo rummaged his brain for ways to avoid this, and almost high-fived himself when he found something that could work. “Truth is, most of the fans ship me with Mingyu, but I _really_ don’t-“

 

“Oh no, I don’t think hyung is referring to Meanie”, Hansol subjoined, giggling a little at the way the rapper rolled his eyes at the ship name. “Fans shipping aside, we can’t really ignore the _actual crush_ ”

 

“Are we calling them ‘the actual crush’ now? That’s kinda lame”, Jeonghan remarked.

 

Wonwoo considered starting to panic at how everyone seemed to be talking about the same thing, and choked out a forced laugh. “Wh- what are we talking about again?”He inly cursed himself for stuttering, cautiously slipped his hand out of Junhui’s, and started detaching himself from the blonde.

 

“Oh my God, we should call them a _cruise ship_ , since they’re the biggest and realest boat of the ones that have been cited”, Seokmin ignored Wonwoo and declared, as, to his surprise, laughter and sounds of agreement echoed in the living room.

 

“But whom are we calling a cruise ship?”, Soonyoung glanced up at Seokmin and queried before Junhui could. Seokmin carefully grabbed the sides of the elder’s head and moved it so that Soonyoung could focus across the room, on Junhui and Wonwoo. A giddy ‘oooh’ fell from his mouth and now 9 pairs of eyes were secured on the two.

 

“What-”, was simultaneously voiced by the two of them, in alarm but to different extents; Junhui had exclaimed that with wide eyes, while Wonwoo had basically bellowed the word, and his eyes looked like they were seconds away from falling off of their sockets.

 

“So who’s going to break it to them?”, Hansol asked, watching as Wonwoo started fidgeting on his seat, attempting  to inch further away from Junhui without making it obvious, and smashingly failing.

 

“I’ll do it”, announced Jihoon as he twisted around to face them, still sitting on the cushiony arm, but now with his feet on Minghao’s thighs. “Hey Jun, look to your right. _Straight_ to your right, Junhui, not at the window. Yes, now Woo, look to your left. Wonwoo. Wonwoo that’s not your left- Fuck that, just look at Junh-”

 

“FUCKING FINE, IT’S TRUE, I DO LIKE YOU”, Wonwoo cried out, loud enough for Mingyu to jolt awake and for Minghao to remove an earphone at the same time — causing a collision that ended up with a nose and a jaw in pain — but most importantly, loud enough for Junhui to be able to clealy replay it in his head for an eternity.

 

“Sh- shit, I’m sorry, that was way too loud, uhm, I…” Just when he thought he had fucked everything that mattered to him entirely, Wonwoo’s filter-free, sleep-deprived brain judged that it’d be a nice idea to blunder out the lamest apology possible.  Wonwoo couldn’t stop glancing around, trying to think of ways to get himself out of the situation and go crash through a wall. He couldn’t tell whether he was moving too much or actually shaking, but when his eyes accidentally caught Junhui’s he absolutely froze, sinking the whole room in an impossibly deeper awkward silence. Junhui was staring at him, his eyes almost as large as his own, and Wonwoo felt like he was going to evaporate, but somehow managed to restrain from fanning himself. His muscles were so taut, that Wonwoo couldn’t feel them, _hell,_ he couldn’t even feel his lungs or heart working. This might had been the most cliché thought that’s ever run through his mind but Junhui’s stare was literally all he could feel.

 

But Junhui still hadn’t said anything and, up to this point, Wonwoo was sure that he had ruined every and each aspect of their precious friendship _and is his face actually melting and, Christ, he's going to vomit and faint should he stand up and leave the room he certainly should stop staring at Jun like that is he freaking him out he is really freaking out he_ -

 

“Wait, what the fuck is going on? Did they sort this out? _Wait_ , are they about to kiss? If they kiss, I’m going to throw up on Mingyu- Oh my GOD”

 

That was the last thing Wonwoo heard Minghao say, and now he could _guarantee_ that his face was melting, because _did Wen fucking Junhui just capture Wonwoo’s motherfluffingflippingfudgingfucking lips between his?_ _Was this real life? Crap, he should close his eyes._

 

Junhui began kissing Wonwoo slowly and softly, lacking confidence at first, but quickly gaining it when the latter started kissing back. Their kiss was sweet, yet fervent, with relieved smiles exchanged and fingers tangled in hair.

 

By the time they pulled back, Wonwoo’s breathing was uneven, and Junhui was cupping his face and leaning forward so that their foreheads touched. There was a variety of background noises, most of which were cooing, but neither of the two seemed to care enough to notice. Wonwoo stole a couple more pecks from the other, before asking in a hushed voice, “Hey, did Haohao actually throw up?”

 

“Miraculously, no”, Minghao scoffed, mostly at the nickname the elder used.

 

“Shame”, Wonwoo whispered against the other’s mouth. “Let me set that right”, he brushed his lips on Junhui’s as he talked, and instantly dived into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> sQUEAKS A REALLY LOUD THANK YOU @ THE WONHUI-NET FAM THANK YOU BOTH FOR ORGANIZING THIS AND FOR BEING SO AWESOME I LOVE YALL SM WHOLLY AND INDIVIDUALLY /WIPES TEARS/ HAPPY WONHUI DAYYY


End file.
